Simple matemática Con sabor a chocolate
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: Cuando eres brillante en todas las materias pero sólo una te jode la vida ¿Qué es lo que tendrías que hacer para pasar con buena nota? One-shot YAOI LEMON Boris X Pierce


Hola chicos, otra vez yo por aqui, pensaba subir este fic desde hace semanas pero tenía algunos problemas para terminarla (en otras palabras: examenes en la escuela). Bueno, vengo con mi segundo fic yaoi y, otra vez, a los que nos les agrade el lemon o el genero por favor devuelvase por donde se vino porque aqui no hace nada más que traumatizarce, ¿Ok?, si de todas formas sigue es bajo su riesgo, ya yo avise.

Los dejo con la historia y espero que les guste, a mi me encanto escribirselas.

Los quiero.

_**Simple matemática… Con sabor a chocolate**_

La mañana de aquel viernes lucía radiante: pocas nubes, mucho sol. No parecía que fuese a llover en todo el día. Como le gustaban aquellas mañanas tranquilas y soleadas.

Pierce siempre se levantaba mucho antes de que amaneciera, ya que no le gustaba el barullo de las calles a la hora en que todo el mundo salía para la escuela, y cada día llegaba justo a tiempo para ver al sol emerger desde la ventana de su salón. Se sentía extraño teniendo el ojo derecho al descubierto durante las horas de clase, estaba muy acostumbrado a que su flequillo anaranjado, recogido ahora por unos pasadores detrás de la oreja, se lo cubriese por completo. No ocultaba lo que era a su familia, razón por la cual lo despreciaban y lo habían obligado a irse de la casa, pero no quería que eso mismo le ocurriera en el instituto. Él no quería esconderse pero no podía evitarlo. Si llegaba a la escuela un día con el cabello como solía llevarlo cuando se encontraba en su casa todo el mundo dejaría de hablarle y le daría la espalda. No quería perder a los amigos que había logrado hacer ocultando su verdadero ser.

La luz dorada iba tiñendo poco a poco el edificio y se filtraba por las ventanas silenciosamente.

La gente empezó a llegar al instituto, rompiendo la burbuja insonora de la que Pierce tanto gustaba. Entraron en el salón y varios ocuparon sus puestos. Lo mismo hizo Pierce, su puesto era el segundo de la tercera fila desde la puerta, sólo a una fila de la ventana.

Los minutos pasaron y más personas iban entrando. Algunas hablaban en grupo, otros leían. Pierce leía hasta que la puerta se abrió una vez más y sus ojos se dirigieron furtivamente en aquella dirección.

El cabello fucsia llamaba la atención aunque nadie volteaba a verlo. La camisa blanca del instituto por fuera del pantalón y abierta por completo dejaba a la vista camisa violeta. Colgaban del negro pantalón varias cadenas y los zapatos eran converse negros salpicados de pintura violeta, fucsia y dorada. Los ojos eran de color amarillo brillante, hermosos. Y ahí estaba el problema. Ahí estaba la razón por la que nadie le volteaba a ver. El espeso flequillo fucsia le cubría la parte izquierda de la cara. Sí, ese era Boris Airay.

Los ojos amarillos de Boris se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Pierce. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada esmeralda clavada en él. Pierce desvió la mirada y la volvió a posar en su libro.

Escuchó las cadenas tintinear cuando Boris pasó a su lado para ir a su puesto, cuatro escritorios más atrás en la fila de al lado, junto a la ventana.

Se volteó, quedando de frente a la ventana, y cruzó las piernas. Apoyó la mano en la que tenía el libro en la pierna y siguió leyendo. Pero le era imposible concentrarse en lo que leía, ¡Había leído ya el mismo párrafo cinco veces! Sentía que lo observaban y eso lo ponía nervioso. Dirigió su mirada esmeralda al fondo del salón y encontró aquella mirada. Boris, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y el rostro en la mano, lo observaba detenidamente y, por lo que llegaba a ver por la periferia de su ojo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Parecía concentrado en algo. La seriedad abandonó su rostro de repente y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que se reflejó en su mirada dorada. Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

La campana que anunciaba la primera hora de clase sonó y el profesor de matemática entró en el salón.

Pierce trató de concentrarse en la clase pero aun sentía que Boris tenía la vista fija en él, lo peor del caso, era que contestaba a la gran mayoría de las preguntas del profesor ¡¿Cómo podía hacer eso! Boris se encontraba viéndolo a él y entendía todas y cada una de las palabras del profesor mientras que él, viendo la pizarra del salón, no entendía ni el ejercicio más simple. La hora continuó así, con Pierce tratando de entender de donde había salido aquel maldito cuatro que se encontraba escrito en la pizarra y como aquel mas se había convertido en un menos y… ¿De dónde rayos había salido esa raíz cuadrada? ¿Y el dos a la decima potencia? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia ahí ese cuatro? ¡No era posible! Tenía unas de las mejores notas: sobresalientes en francés, latín, inglés y japonés; era un as en lo que se refería a historia; no había pregunta de biología que no pudiese contestar; era un modelo a seguir en historia del arte y dibujo técnico; se sabía de memoria todo lo que tenía que ver con psicología; era lector empedernido y amante de la clase de literatura; cursaba física y química avanzadas y tenía que venir a joderlo la matemática. Matemática. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que cursara física y química avanzadas y estuviera reprobando matemática? No era lógico.

Trataba de resolver el problema que estaba escrito en la pizarra en su cuaderno pero no lograba nada, llegaba hasta un punto en el que le salía ese maldito seis sobre dieciséis por cuatro a la raíz cuadrada de… ¿Cómo se pronuncia ese número? Daba igual, a la final llegaba al inicio del problema, el cuatro a la raíz cuadrada de algo que ya no le interesaba para nada.

El problema de la pizarra seguía torturándolo cuando…

-La respuesta es cuatro –dijo Boris desde el final del salón.

-¿Quiere pasar a hacer el procedimiento señor Airay? –cuestionó el profesor.

Boris se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la pizarra por el pasillo que separaba las dos filas. Cuando llegó a la altura del puesto de Pierce le pasó los dedos por el brazo de manera que nadie lo vio. Un escalofrío recorrió a Pierce de pies a cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de soslayo que le dedicaban aquellos ojos amarillos de oscuras y espesas pestañas empezó a sentir que la cara se le ponía caliente y empezaba a arderle. Como quería esconder el rostro dentro del libro de matemática, lástima que se le quedara encima de su escritorio ésta mañana, así que se limitó a apoyar los codos en el escritorio y el rostro en las palmas de sus manos, cubriendo las mejillas con los dedos para ocultar el sonrojo.

La pizarra empezó a llenarse más y más y todavía más con las respuestas de Boris ¿Era en serio? ¿Él, que había estado toda la clase con los ojos fijos en él, había hecho aquello mientras que Pierce no había logrado pasar de aquel maldito cuatro a la raíz de lo que fuese que ni siquiera aparecía en las respuestas de Boris? Malditas matemáticas. El ejercicio terminaba con uno de los resultados más simples del mundo: ocho sobre dos, es decir, cuatro.

-¿Todo eso sólo para que me dé un puto cuatro? –se decía Pierce mientras copiaba el ejercicio de Boris, que ya había recibido el visto bueno.

La campana del final de la clase sonó y el profesor de matemática salió, tenían cinco minutos de descanso.

Pierce extendió los brazos en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos, frustrado.

-Tengo que hacer algo urgente con matemática –decía su voz ahogada.

Sin previo aviso sintió como unos dedos se deslizaban lentamente por el dorso de su mano, subían por su muñeca y seguían por su brazo hasta donde dejaba llegar la manga de la camisa. Un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Escuchó cómo se alejaba el tintineo de cadenas hasta el fondo de la sala, donde se callaron. Levantó el rostro y volteó hacia el fondo. Boris lo seguía viendo con los brazos cruzados en el pupitre y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. ¿A caso lo había descubierto? No, no era posible. Le mantuvo la vista un rato, él le sonrió, se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

Pasó la clase de literatura, la de latín, historia del arte y francés. La campana del almuerzo resonó en el edificio y gran parte de los que se encontraban en el salón salieron. Pierce había llevado su almuerzo aquel día, onigiris rellenos de cangrejo, salmón, pulpo, atún y anguila, así que no tuvo que ir a comprar nada.

Un grupo de personas entró en el salón. Pierce conocía sus nombres pero no los conocía por una razón. El grupo lo formaban Alice Liddell, una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos entre verdes y azules; Peter White, el antiguo representante de su salón, le quitaron el puesto por unanimidad de votos después de que decidió revelar al mundo su secreto, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello desordenado y blanco; Ace, con la gabardina rojo escarlata, castaño de ojos y cabello; Blood Bupre, con cabello negro y ojos azules, el novio de Alice; Julius Monrey, cabellos largos y azulados al igual que sus ojos, uno de los mejores alumnos del instituto; y el misterioso, del que nadie sabía el nombre, Joker, de cabellos rojizos y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Fueron al final del salón y se reunieron con Boris. Pierce se volteó en el asiento y vio a aquel grupo variopinto.

-Boris, elige una carta –dijo Joker abriendo un mazo de cartas en abanico y tendiéndolas en dirección a Boris.

-¿Y de que sirve esto? Todas tus cartas son jokers –le replicó.

-No, esta vez el mazo es de cartas normales. Mírala –le mostró las caras de las cartas, todas distintas.

-Está bien –cogió una de las cartas, la vio y la mantuvo boca abajo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi carta?

-Un joker.

-No, es el as de pi… -volteó la carta-, es un joker. No es posible, hace cinco segundos era un as de picas.

-Yo no hago las reglas de la magia, sólo las ejerzo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –le preguntó Alice con el obento y los palillos en las manos.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.

-Tú no eres un mago, solamente eres el Joker. Un simple comodín que no sabe hacer otra cosa que bromas estúpidas –dijo Blood.

-Oye, eso duele –decía llevándose las manos al pecho-, eres muy malo conmigo Blood.

-¿Yo soy el malo? Dile eso al resto de personas del salón que no te dan ni la hora.

El Joker iba a responderle a Blood cundo Julius se interpuso.

-¿Pueden dejar ya de hacer estupideces?

La discusión continuó entre ellos tres. Ace abrazó a Peter por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La cara de Peter se puso tan roja como sus ojos.

-No hagas eso –le dijo en una especie de susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da pena hacer estas cosas en público, después de lo que pasó a mitad del semestre pasado…

-Eso ya quedó atrás Peter, ahora eres libre de ser como eres, no vuelvas a encerrarte, sabes que nada va a ser como antes. Ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarte –le besó una vez más en la mejilla y al no haber protesta le dio uno en los labios que fue bien correspondido.

Alice estaba entretenida escuchando la discusión de su novio y Julius con Joker explicándole que un as de picas no puede, espontáneamente, transformarse en un Joker.

Boris escuchaba la discusión cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en el salón, una persona de ojos verdes que tenía en la mira desde hacía tiempo. Se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al frente por el lado de la ventana, pasó por delante del primer escritorio y luego se paró en frente del escritorio de Pierce.

Pierce lo observó cuan alto era por un momento. Boris se sentó en el puesto de enfrente.

-Así que, problemas con matemáticas –comenzó.

-¿Qué? –no pensaba que fuera a hablarle.

-Te vi esta mañana desesperado tratando de hallar ese cuatro.

-¿Y qué más da? –se cruzó de brazos y vio a Boris fijamente.

-Vas a terminar quedándote todo el verano en la escuela –el rostro de Pierce se ensombreció-. Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Pierce le mantuvo la mirada con algo de desconfianza.

-A cambio de… ¿Qué?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Boris.

-Nada. Al menos por ahora. Te veo en la biblioteca al final de las clases –agarró uno de los onigiris de Pierce y empezó a comérselo-. No los haces tan mal.

-No sabes si los hice yo.

-Sí lo sé. Todos en éste salón saben que vives solo por algo que no le agradó mucho a tu familia.

-¿Todos… lo saben? –esperaba que no supieran la razón por la cual lo habían echado de su propia casa.

-Sí –contestó con simpleza dándole un mordisco a otro onigiri-, aunque… dime por qué fue el pleito.

Pierce se sobresaltó al oír esa petición. Volvió la vista al final del salón y la discusión continuaba, sólo que ahora Peter también se había metido en el lio. Vio a Joker, frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en Boris.

-Es un asunto privado. ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu novio y se ponen a jugar cartas? –desvió la vista al hacer la pregunta, no podía verlo, le daba pena y se sonrojaba involuntariamente tanto por lo que sentía en su fuero interno como por la rabia que le causaba aquel chico de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Mi novio? ¿El Joker? –miró al Joker y luego se volvió hacia Pierce-. ¿Es broma verdad?

-Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos –apartó la vista hacia la ventana.

-Sí, pero él es como mi hermano. Además, Julius me mataría si de casualidad se me llegara a pasar por la cabeza tener algo con su pareja.

Así que tenía el paso libre, eso significaba que… _"¡Pierce! ¿En qué rayos estas pensando? ¡No puedes!"_. Como deseaba que su consciencia no fuera tan cruel. Era cierto que Boris le llamaba la atención desde aquel momento en el que lo vio en el último escritorio de la clase, y hasta el momento no se lo había logrado sacar de la mente y dudaba que lo fuese a hacer ahora que ya había calado más en sus emociones. Al enterarse que Boris era igual que él se sintió en el paraíso, tenía la oportunidad nada más a unos cuantos pasos de distancia… pero el conflicto con su familia y el miedo a que todo el mundo lo rechazase le había cosido los labios, callándolos por un tiempo indefinido. Hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que estaba pensando en hablar con él, pero lo frenaba el hecho de que era un poco impulsivo y podía dejarlo al descubierto frente al resto del mundo aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Las cosas habían empeorado cuando, cada vez que se volteaba, encontraba aquellos ojos amarillos fijos en él; tuvo que aprender a dominar su sonrojo, aunque aun le faltaba mucho para lograrlo; cómo le gustaría estar en éstos momentos entre sus brazos mientras no había nadie en el salón más que los amigos de Boris y… _"¡Pierce!"_. Maldita consciencia, le encantaría tirarla por un acantilado si fuera posible pero no. ¿Qué más quería la consciencia de él? Ya se dominaba mucho, no podía negar lo que era a sí mismo, sus instintos eran distintos a los de la mayoría de las personas al igual que los de aquel chico de cabellos fucsias.

Pierce seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la campana timbró para que el mundo volviera al salón para la última clase del día. De repente sintió una mano contra su mejilla izquierda y luego el rostro de Boris junto al suyo.

-Recuerda, en la biblioteca después de clase –le susurró al oído y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separó, tomó el último onigiri y se fue a su puesto.

Las mejillas de Pierce ardían como nunca en su vida. Giró la cabeza para ver como se alejaba por el pasillo hasta su lugar. Volvió el rostro al frente y vio el embase en el que había traído los onigiris vacio.

-Traje cinco y me comí solo uno.

Entraron las personas y la clase de inglés comenzó. Clase en la que Pierce no se pudo concentrar por culpa del hambre que le había dejado el comer un solo onigiri, porque se había descuidado en el momento de dejarlos ahí, básicamente solos, a la merced de aquellas manos con las uñas pintadas de negro intenso.

La clase terminó dando así fin otro día de clase. Pierce recogía sus cosas cuando Boris le pasó por al lado.

-Te espero en la biblioteca –salió del salón.

Se le había olvidado que quedó con Boris. Bueno, el no dijo nada pero ya que él se había ofrecido mejor no discutir. Menos mal llevaba una manzana en el bolso o no sobreviviría.

Salió del salón y los pasillos ya se encontraban vacios. Se encaminó a la biblioteca mientras terminaba su manzana. La pequeña ventana de la puerta se encontraba oscura pero ésta estaba abierta. Corrió la puerta y se encontró con la sala completamente oscura y sola, no había rastro de Boris en ningún sitio.

-Parece que me dejaron solo –fue hasta la ventana y vio que el cielo se había oscurecido a causa de las nubes de color plomizo que se regaban por el cielo con la amenaza de una tormenta-, ya no debe de haber nadie en el instituto. Podría haberme avisado que se iba –vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Se quitó los pasadores y dejó que su flequillo anaranjado le cubriera todo el lado derecho del rostro, ya que se encontraba solo no tenía sentido seguir recogiéndolo.

Unos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás de repente, dejándolo aprisionado. Sintió una respiración en su mejilla derecha.

-Sabía que eras uno de los míos –los ojos de Pierce se abrieron de forma desmesurada al reconocer la voz-, aunque no entiendo porque te ocultas.

-Para que no pase lo mismo que pasó con mi familia –se encontró diciendo.

-Así que por eso fue el pleito, se los contaste.

-No podía ocultarlo –la boca ajena le mordió la oreja y le sacó un quejido placentero-, tarde o temprano iban a terminar enterándose.

-Y aunque fuiste sincero te echaron –bajó por el cuello hasta el hombro dejando un rastro de besos en la piel blanca.

-Los decepcioné. No querían esto para mí –echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquellas suaves caricias.

-Al menos fuiste tú el que se los dijo –soltó el abrazo y volteó a Pierce para quedar frente a frente-. Me encantan tus ojos verdes.

Pierce se sonrojó tanto que su rostro terminó más oscuro que su cabello. Boris se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se quedaron en silencio, frente con frente, por unos momentos; luego Boris atrapó a Pierce contra la pared y lo besó con más intensidad, acercando el cuerpo del pelirrojo más al suyo. A Pierce le faltaba el aliento cuando Boris por fin lo dejó y pasó otra vez a su cuello. Los brazos del de mirada esmeralda rodearon el cuello de Boris y enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras de color fucsia, suaves y lisas. Disfrutaba de aquel momento hasta que se acordó de donde se encontraban.

-Boris –le llamó aunque no obtuvo respuesta-. Boris, estamos en la biblioteca del instituto.

-¿Importa? –volvió a besar a Pierce.

-Cerraran el instituto dentro de poco y –volteó a ver la ventana, las nubes habían encapotado el cielo por completo y se habían vuelto aun más oscuras, parecía que las primeras gotas iban a caer- va a empezar a llover, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Boris vio las nubes plomizas y liberó a Pierce de su prisión contra la pared.

-Tengo que tomar el tren para ir a casa, y odio mojarme –comentó el de ojos amarillos.

-Ven a mi casa, está como a cuatro cuadras de aquí –no había pensado antes de hablar y cómo se alegraba de ello porque…

-Está bien, pero mejor démonos prisa -… ¡Podría pasar más tiempo con Boris! _"¡Pierce!" "¡Cállate consciencia, no quiero oírte!"_.

Boris le tomó de la mano y salieron de la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron a la puerta las primeras gotas estaban empezando a caer, frías como el hielo. Pierce tiró de la mano de Boris a través de las calles que iban pasando mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte segundo tras segundo y aún más fría.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Pierce estaban calados hasta los huesos: sus ropas chorreaban sin parar y ni que diga de sus cabellos empapados. Boris estaba todo inquieto, al parecer no le gustaba mucho mojarse pero que se le iba a hacer estaba lloviendo.

-Entra en el baño y desvístete –dijo Pierce señalando una puerta-, sécate bien el cabello para que no te resfríes, yo iré a buscar algo de ropa. Déjame tu bolso, lo levaré a mi cuarto –Boris le dio el bolso a Pierce y se metió en la habitación que le había indicado.

Pierce subió a su cuarto y dejó los bolsos en el suelo, buscó en sus gavetas y sacó dos camisas y unos pescadores. Se quitó la ropa mojada, se puso los pescadores verdes y la camisa amarilla. Volvió a donde había dejado a Boris y tocó a la puerta. El chico de cabellos fucsias abrió la puerta y dejó a la vista su muy bien formado cuerpo nada más cubierto de la cintura para debajo por una simple toalla blanca mientras que se secaba el cabello con otra. Pierce desvió la mirada, le entregó la ropa y se alejó; Boris se encerró una vez más en el baño. Definitivamente tenía que tratar de superar esa maravillosa visión o terminaría peor que los tomates que tanto le encantaba comer.

En lo que Boris terminaba de vestirse Pierce fue a preparar chocolate caliente, nada mejor para reconfortarlo a uno después de haber sido empapado por la lluvia. Escuchó cómo se rompía la barra de chocolate, volteó y encontró a Boris comiéndose un gran trozo, llevaba el pescador negro y la camisa azul con una estrella en la espalda que le había pasado hacía poco rato. Aun no se había podido sacar aquella gloriosa imagen de la cabeza.

-Me gusta más el chocolate amargo –decía mientras rompía otro trozo de la barra, trozo que no se comió ya que Pierce le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano para que lo soltara-. ¿Qué? –cuestionó al ver la expresión enojada de su acompañante.

-Te comiste mi almuerzo ésta tarde no te comas también todo el chocolate, tengo frío, y si hay algo que me gusta es tomar chocolate caliente cuando tengo frío.

-Está bien, pero podrías haberlo dicho antes –se acercó a Pierce y le estrechó contra sí en un cálido abrazo que pintó las mejillas de ambos de un leve color rojo-, ¿Se está mejor así?

El pelirrojo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Boris.

-Un poco –no quería deshacer el abrazo pero en verdad necesitaba un chocolate caliente, así que se separó de Boris y troceó el chocolate para echarlo luego en una pequeña cacerola con leche caliente pero…

-Pierce, antes de que eches el chocolate… ¿Me das un poco de tu leche caliente?

La cara de pánico de Pierce fue un poema. ¡¿En serio le estaba pidiendo aquello en aquel lugar y en aquel momento? ¡No podía ser más inoportuno!

-Lo dudo mucho –contestó.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no va a pasar ésta noche.

-¿Entonces no me vas a dar de tu leche caliente?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Que tacaño, ni que la leche estuviese tan costosa.

Que mal pensado había sido, la petición de Boris era completamente normal.

-Ah… leche caliente… claro, claro, sírvete cuanta quieras.

Boris lo miró por un momento enarcando una ceja hasta que cayó en la cuenta de los pensamientos de Pierce. Dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se le acercó para luego tomarlo por una de las mejillas.

-Tal parece que alguien por aquí tiene una mente muy escabrosa en ciertos sentidos. ¡Qué lindo! Y yo que creí que eras un inocente.

Pierce se sonrojó, agarró una taza, le sirvió la leche caliente a Boris y se la ofreció. El de hebras fucsias acepto y bebió aquel líquido blanco gustoso: de verdad amaba la leche, y mucho.

Pierce agregó el chocolate a lo que quedaba de la leche caliente y dejó que se fuera derritiendo lentamente. Miró a Boris y vio sus largos y musculosos brazos, deseaba ser abrazado por ellos… Se abrazó a Boris y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Boris le devolvió el abrazo y le besó el cabello, la frente, las mejillas, los labios, el cuello y siguió por su hombro, retirando la tela amarilla que se interponía en su camino para luego volver dejando un camino de saliva con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar otra vez a la boca del que sería su pareja en adelante. Los labios de Boris eran suaves al igual que los de Pierce y el beso sabía a dulce chocolate. El chico de hebras fucsias deslizó sus manos bajo la delgada tela de la camisa amarilla de Pierce mientras éste tiraba de la franela azul. Las caricias de Boris hacían que el pelirrojo suspirara contra sus labios. Boris pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Pierce y luego pasó al superior arrancando otro suspira de aquella boca deseada. La boca de Boris se apoderó otra vez de la de Pierce, moviendo sus labios lentamente; empezó a introducir su lengua poco a poco, esperando la aprobación de Pierce, éste abrió la boca y le dejó el paso libre a Boris. Aquella lengua con sabor a chocolate se enredaba con la suya mientras las manos de Boris recorrían su espalda acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos. Las manos de Pierce estaban tras la cabeza de Boris con los dedos enredados en los cabellos fucsias. Estaba atrapado contra aquel fuerte pero delgado cuerpo y la mesada de su cocina, a punto de quedar sentado en la mesada. Las lenguas seguían enredándose la una con la otra, probándose, saboreándose con pasión, con fiebre, con deseo incontenible…

Seguían perdidos en su pasión tanto tiempo guardada hasta que un relámpago rompió la oscuridad del exterior y un fuerte trueno destruyó el tranquilo silencio de la naciente noche. Hubo un momento en el que la luz parpadeó y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Los ojos verdes de Pierce vieron el negro cielo al otro lado de la ventana y la lluvia que ahora golpeaba con fuerza contra el cristal mientras otros relámpagos más lejanos rompían momentáneamente el plomizo firmamento. Esa imagen le recordó el frío que sentía antes del abrazo de Boris, y ahora que lo pensaba…

-Parece que no te vas a poder ir ésta noche.

-La verdad eso no me preocupa mucho –las comisuras de sus labios formaron una radiante sonrisa en aquel rostro sonrojado. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Boris se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba. Había que cambiar de tema rápido.

-Hace mucho frío –se frotó los brazos con las manos-. Tomemos el chocolate antes de que se enfríe –agarró la cazuela y sirvió dos tazas. Le ofreció una a Boris y éste lo vio de una manera tan acusadora que tuvo que apartar la vista. Dejó la taza en la que Boris había bebido leche en el fregadero.

-Así que –tomó la taza que le era ofrecida- sigues con frío.

-Sí, algo –claro que tenía un poco de frío pero después de lo que estaba haciendo con Boris la verdad es que se había calentado bastante-. ¿Y si nos vamos a la sala? De seguro allí hace un poco más de calor –guió a su acompañante hasta la sala en la que había un mueble blanco muy grande y suave. Boris se sentó en uno de los extremos y bebió un sorbo de chocolate; Pierce fue y se sentó a su lado con la taza acunada entre sus manos-. Y… ¿No te va a extrañar nadie en tu casa si te quedas ésta noche?

-Para nada. Hace poco que mis padres se enteraron de mi preferencia y me han dicho que busque a donde irme porque no me quieren en la casa –suspiró ante su realidad y se volteó hacia Pierce-. Y dicen que uno puede contar con la familia para todo.

Así que estaba pasando por la misma historia que había vivido él pero… se acordó de algo que había dicho Boris cuando aún estaban en la biblioteca del instituto.

-Tú no se los contaste.

-Pensaba hacerlo pero se me ocurrió decírselo primero a la bocazas de mi hermana y cuando tuvo una discusión con papá se le escapó y ahora yo soy el que está en líos.

Pobre Boris, si hubiera algo que pudiese hacer. Esperen, sí lo había _"Pierce, ni se te ocurra decirlo, ¡Te lo prohíbo!" "No quiero escucharte más. No voy a seguir ocultándome por miedo. Quiero estar con Boris y lo voy a hacer"_ pensaba enfrentándose a su consciencia y haciéndola callar por fin.

-Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Si quieres –tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el líquido marrón.

Boris dirigió sus brillantes ojos amarillos al rostro de Pierce ¿En verdad le estaba ofreciendo que se mudase con él? Sus mejillas ardían de nuevo de la vergüenza.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices, ¿Verdad?

-Totalmente –su mirada esmeralda fue dirigida a Boris-. Ésta casa es lo suficientemente grande para ti y para mi, cada uno tendría su habitación, viviríamos confortablemente y… juntos –lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que sólo él lo oyera mientras se sonrojaba una vez más. Definitivamente le era imposible controlar ese sonrojo-. ¿Trato hecho?

Boris calló por un momento pero luego sonrió.

-Trato hecho –pasó un brazo por los hombros de Pierce para abrazarlo y luego lo besó en la cabeza; que Boris lo tratara así lo hacía sonreír.

-Eso sí –dijo poniéndose serio-, la habitación te va a ser alquilada. Tienes que pagarme una mensualidad.

-No hay problema, dime cuanto.

Pierce se lo pensó un momento. No iba a cobrarle la mitad de la mensualidad únicamente por la habitación, aunque tampoco es que pagara mucho ya que la casa pertenecía a un amigo de la familia que no lo rechazaba por ser homosexual, apenas pagaba unos novecientos dólares al mes.

-¿Qué te parecen doscientos cincuenta dólares al mes? –cuestionó. La cara de Boris se iluminó casi al instante.

-¿Tan económico? ¡Eres un santo! Todos los lugares en los que había visto me pedían más de mil dólares de mensualidad –sí, podría haber ganado más pero ya no iba a cambiar la suma, mejor pasar de tema.

Pierce tomó el control que se encontraba en la mesita en frente del mueble y encendió el televisor. Estaban pasando _Titanic_ así que Pierce recogió las piernas y las subió al sofá; Boris subió una de las piernas al sofá y la pasó por detrás de su acompañante, lo invitó a que se recostase sobre su pecho y, cuando ya estaba con la cabeza en su pecho, subió la otra pierna y la enredó con las de Pierce. Acarició el cabello rojo de su pareja por largo rato, haciendo que éste sonriera. Tenían tres horas de película por delante y apenas eran las cinco con cincuenta minutos. Iba a ser una noche increíble.

Disfrutaron de la película en silencio y con algunas lágrimas por parte de Pierce al momento de la muerte de Jack que fueron secadas por los besos de Boris.

Cuando ya estaban pasando los créditos de la película.

-Oye, Pierce –le llamó.

-¿Si?

-Sigues siendo virgen, ¿Verdad? –la amplia sonrisa de Boris se ensanchó más cuando vio la cara de apuro de Pierce.

-Bueno… es que… yo… -no era capaz de articular una frase coherente- lo que pasa es… ¿A qué vino la pregunta?

-De la forma en la que hace rato te separaste de mí y me dijiste que tenías frío cuando era básicamente imposible.

-No lo era.

-Estábamos abrazados y en la cocina.

Pierce enrojeció otra vez.

-Eso no significa que…

-¿Te atreves a hacerlo?

Los ojos de Pierce se abrieron de forma desmesurada y más sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas. Le estaba pidiendo que… ¿Era en serio? Hacía un rato le había dicho que…

-¿Me detendrías? –preguntó Boris.

-Yo… -no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Boris se juntaron con los suyos. Lo tenía aprisionado entre el mueble y su cuerpo, era tan placentero pero… ¡No quería hacerlo en el sofá! Tenía que encontrar la forma de soltarse y fueran hasta su habitación pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... Esperen un momento, ¡¿En qué estaba pensando? No quería hacerlo, no por el momento. Debía escapar de Boris pero ¿Cómo?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Pierce analizaron las posibilidades. Tenía a Boris encima pero apoyado en sus rodillas y manos. El espacio que había entre su pierna y su mano era lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiese escapar. Cuando Boris se separó para tomar aire aprovechó el momento para escapar por aquel resquicio descuidado y lo logró, subió las escaleras corriendo con Boris pisándole los talones, llegó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe y le pasó el seguro. Se apoyó contra la puerta y momento después escuchó unos golpes en la madera.

-¡Pierce! –Le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¡Pierce, por favor, ábreme!

Pierce apretó los parpados, no le gustaba oír aquella desesperación en su voz.

Boris golpeó una última vez la puerta, apoyó la frente en ella e hizo silencio por un momento.

Ya no lo escuchaba pero sabía que seguía tras la puerta.

-Boris, lo lamento pero en éste momento no creo estar listo –no hubo respuesta al otro lado-. La habitación de invitados está al final del pasillo.

Unos pasos se alejaron junto con el leve tintineo de un cascabel. Pierce se deslizó por la superficie lisa de la puerta hasta que llegó al piso, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabello, dejando la cabeza apoyada en las palmas. Quería a Boris, y deseaba estar con él, pero se sentía tan ignorante en la materia que no se creía preparado. Desenredó los dedos de los mechones anaranjados, dejó caer las manos y echó la cabeza para atrás, viendo el techo blanco de la habitación. No podía salir ya que se encontraría en algún momento con el chico de cabellos fucsias, así que decidió sentarse en la cama y ponerse a leer, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cogió un tomo negro y grueso de _El Símbolo Perdido_ tratando de sacarse de la cabeza los recientes acontecimientos.

La taza con chocolate caliente de Boris se encontraba medio vacía ya, no es que fuera fanático de aquella bebida puesto que prefería los mokaccinos o simplemente leche, pero necesitaba calmarse. Quería poseer a Pierce más que nada en ese momento. Miró el reloj: las once y media; hacía ya tres horas que Pierce se había encerrado en su habitación y, aunque no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con él, extrañaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Apuró lo que quedaba de chocolate caliente en su taza y fijo su vista en lo alto de la escalera, lo más seguro era que ya estuviese dormido. Se levantó del sillón y subió los escalones lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se paró delante de la puerta y la examinó detenidamente; una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro: sabía cómo abrir esas cerraduras.

Pierce trataba de quedarse dormido sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación pero le era imposible, todavía pensaba en Boris y, lo que parecía extraño, ahora tenía ansias de que su cuerpo rozara con el de él, de tenerlo ahí, en su cuarto, en su cama, y besarlo sin importar el oxigeno, hacer el amor con él hasta que el cansancio lo dejara tendido en el colchón sin poder moverse ya, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Escuchó un leve sonido pero lo atribuyó a una rama que golpeaba contra el cristal de su ventana así que no le dio importancia.

Unas orbes amarillas brillaban en la oscuridad, fijas en aquel bulto informe que se encontraba en la cama cubierto por una manta blanca y felpuda; se acercó sigilosamente, su presa no se había dado cuenta de presencia, dio un paso, luego otro, hasta que por fin estuvo al lado de la cama. Vio el rostro de Pierce con los parpados cerrados y con las mejillas sonrosadas, como deseaba que aquel sonrojo fuese por causa suya. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero, acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron fijamente aquellos brillantes topacios que le devolvían la mirada. Boris se acercó otra vez y le besó los labios, siendo gratamente correspondido. Los brazos de Pierce lo rodearon y tiraron de él haciéndolo caer sobre el cuerpo de su pareja; los labios del pelirrojo se unieron con los de Boris, sorprendiéndole al momento en que introdujo su lengua para enredarla con la ajena en un juego placentero, en un abrazo húmedo y deseado.

Las manos de Pierce se deslizaron bajo la camisa azul de Boris, acariciando el plano y bien formado abdomen del de cabellos fucsias. Los dedos de Boris enmarañaban los cabellos anaranjados, los pulgares recorriendo las mejillas rosadas de su pareja. Fue bajando las manos, soltando los dedos de las puntas amarillas de cabello, acariciando el cuello hasta llegar al borde de la camisa amarilla. Agarró la tela y la fue subiendo por el torso del joven de ojos verdes hasta que logró quitársela, aprovechando así también para deshacerse de la suya. Colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Pierce, sosteniendo su peso en las manos y las rodillas, sin tocar a Pierce, observando detenidamente. Fijó sus ojos parecidos a topacios en las esmeraldas que tenía a escasos centímetros. Las yemas de los dedos de Pierce se deslizaron por el fuere brazo de Boris, subiendo hasta llagar al hombro siguiendo después por el cuello, Boris cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de la caricia, llegó hasta la mejilla, donde posó su mano, llevó la otra mano a la mejilla descubierta, se levantó ligeramente y besó a Boris, aun sabía a chocolate. Bajó, apoyándose por completo en los antebrazos, estirando las piernas y dejando su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo, podía sentirlo, lo tenía únicamente para él.

Boris enterró la cara en el cuello de su pareja y le dio un leve mordisco que provocó que el pelirrojo soltase un gruñido que destilaba placer. El joven de ojos verdes echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar el cuello totalmente al descubierto y a merced de su acompañante. La boca del de cabellos fucsias subió por el cuello, pasó por la mandíbula rozándola con los labios y al final besó los labios de Pierce con el placer aflorando en cada uno de sus poros; bajó por el mismo camino que hacía un momento había recorrido a besos con la punta de la lengua, provocando escalofríos placenteros y gemidos al chico que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Tomó uno de los pezones con la boca, lo lamió y lo mordió con la precaución de no hacer daño a Pierce, que disfrutaba sobremanera de los actos de Boris. El chico de ojos amarillos continuó con lo que hacía mientras bajaba su mano derecha lentamente por el torso desnudo de aquel pelirrojo que temblaba bajo el contacto de sus manos; su mano llegó hasta la cinturilla del pescador y se quedó allí un momento, soltó el pezón de Pierce y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo ajeno dejando una de sus piernas entre las de Pierce y la mano en el mismo lugar. Se apoyó en el codo izquierdo y miró a Pierce directamente a los ojos oscurecidos e imaginaba que los suyos se encontraban en un estado similar. El rostro de su pareja estaba ruborizado hasta un punto inimaginable y estaba empezando a sudar, su cabello anaranjado comenzaba a humedecerse; respiraba de una manera un poco entrecortada, con los labios levemente abiertos.

-¿Estás preparado? –susurró Boris al oído del de mechones dorados que cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

-Si –fue la única contestación aunque mentalmente su consciencia gritaba _"¡¿Te has vuelto loco!"_ y francamente estaba considerando volver a hacerle caso.

-¿Completamente seguro? –le volvió a cuestionar.

"_¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pánico! Sí, de eso sí estoy seguro, tengo que contestar que… que no… que no estoy seguro, que no estoy preparado, que…"_.

-Total y absolutamente –se sorprendió a él mismo diciendo. _"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"._

Boris mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Pierce y empezó a bajar la cinturilla del pescador y la ropa interior dejando que su mano se adentrara en ella hasta rozar el pene de su compañero con la yema de los dedos y haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un alarido de placer cuando los dedos rodearon el miembro. A los pocos segundos el pescador había terminado por el piso, dejando a Pierce completamente desnudo. Boris fue bajando el rostro por el torso desnudo de su pareja dejando un traslucido y brillante rastro de saliva sobre la piel clara y se detuvo al llegar a la entrepierna del pelirrojo, sus dedos aun rodeaban el miembro descubierto y lo apretaban a la vez que sentía su propio pene endurecerse más y más a cada momento que pasaba. El de hebras fucsias acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del de mechones rubios y acarició la punta del miembro con su lengua para luego empezar a bajar lamiendo mientras escuchaba los sonoros gemidos que se escapaban de los labios ajenos.

El rostro de Pierce enrojeció más y soltó el gemido más fuerte hasta el momento cuando Boris empezó a sacar y meter su miembro en su boca haciendo presión con los labios y acariciándolo constantemente con su lengua en lo que, más abajo, sus dedos lo masajeaban. No podía soportarlo, era más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida y quería que le dieran más, su consciencia quedó obsoleta y tirada en un rincón olvidado de su mente y todas sus dudas se borraron como se borra la tiza de un pizarrón, ahora su mente sólo se preocupaba por ese momento de puro placer.

El semen de Pierce llenó la boca del de ojos amarillos y le manchó el rostro mientras se escurría y bañaba todo el pene hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la mano de su cabeza, manchándose de un líquido blanco y caliente que le recordó momentáneamente al pelirrojo la leche caliente y espumosa que le había servido hacía rato a Boris. Su mente borró instantáneamente ese recuerdo y se mantuvo en blanco, concentrándose únicamente en el presente.

Los labios de Boris se juntaron con los de Pierce, que saboreó el amargor de su propia esencia mientras la lengua del de cabellos fucsias se introducía en su boca una vez más, recorriéndolo todo y enredando su larga y húmeda lengua con la del pelirrojo.

Pierce deslizó las manos por el perfecto torso de su pareja reparando por primera vez en la larga cadena plateada que tenía una especie de cascabel color violeta colgando. Las manos bajaron por el abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pescador negro que fue desabrochando y bajando hasta que dejó a Boris en sus mismas condiciones, rozando piel con piel, sintiendo el calor aumentar y el sudor entremezclarse.

Boris volvió a lamer y morder la fina piel del cuello dejando en algún que otro sitio unas marca roja. Pierce mordía la oreja de su amante tratando de contener sus gemidos mientras él seguía masturbándolo con sus largos dedos; se aferraba a la musculosa espalda con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en lo que las manos de Boris le acariciaban el torso, pegajosas por el semen que las cubría.

El de ojos dorados se apoderó de la boca del pelirrojo, lo que lo dejo exhalando gemidos amortiguados por los labios de aquel joven al que amaba.

Los ojos tan amarillos como el topacio se encontraban fijos en aquellos de color esmeralda, su cuerpo encima del otro, sus labios contra los de su amor…

Levantó su torso y aguantó el peso sobre las manos, con los brazos estirados, tratando de analizar todo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Pierce irguió su peso sobre los codos, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entrecortada, estaba confundido ¿Acaso le estaba dando la oportunidad de arrepentirse de lo que hacía? Frunció el ceño, rodeó el cuello de Boris con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí una vez más dándole beso tras beso, asegurándole así que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

Las piernas de Pierce rodearon las caderas de Boris para tenerlo más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

Boris pasó sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y lo levantó, él se sentó en el colchón con Pierce sobre sus muslos, sus piernas todavía aferradas a sus caderas. Elevó la vista para ver aquellos ojos verdes y recibió un suave beso en los labios, cuando iba a darle el segundo beso se apartó, dejando a Pierce a mitad de camino. Volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia el de hebras anaranjadas y lo vio directamente a las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos con toda la seriedad que podía acumular en aquel momento. Rodeó el rostro de Pierce con sus manos de uñas pintadas de negro y le acarició los labios rojos y un poco hinchados con los pulgares.

-Pierce, te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿Estás seguro de continuar con esto? –le cuestionó.

Pierce se abalanzó sobre los labios de Boris, contestando así a la pregunta. El de cabellos fucsias abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza; bajó la boca hasta el cuello de su pareja y empezó a besarlo. Pierce arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en sonoros gemidos que hacían que Boris se excitara aun más. Una de las manos del de ojos amarillos bajó por la espalda del de mechones dorados hasta llegar a su ano, donde introdujo un par de dedos para empezar a dilatarlo. Un estremecimiento recorrió por completo a Pierce en lo que un alarido se escapaba de entre sus labios pegados a los de Boris. Los dedos se abrían y se cerraban dentro de él mientras tomaba se sus manos el pene erecto del de hebras fucsias y lo masajeaba con sus níveas y suaves manos, subiendo y bajando con delicadeza y a la vez con deseo hasta que el blanco semen del de ojos amarillos se combinó con el suyo al igual que sus gemidos de placer. Para ser la primera vez no creía haber estado tan mal.

Los dedos de Boris salieron de la entrada del pelirrojo y lo volvió a depositar en el colchón. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Pierce y le dio un beso en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro al tiempo que lo penetraba, produciéndole fuertes alaridos a su pareja, que arqueaba la espalda a la vez que se aferraba a sus hombros. Lo fue penetrando cada vez más profundamente mientras ahogaba los alaridos con sus besos largos y húmedos. Lo envestía, entrando más profundo sintiendo como todo se iba de su mente exceptuando aquel momento. Su esencia se esparció en el interior de Pierce en lo que ambos caían rendidos, soltando unos gemidos de placer que se mezclaban unos con otros.

Se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, agotados, pegajosos por la cantidad de semen que los cubría tanto a ellos como a las sabanas, sudados y respirando de manera entrecortada. Boris se echó a un lado, tomó la colcha felpuda de Pierce y los cubrió a los dos.

Pierce apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Boris, le dio un beso en los labios y se quedó dormido unos segundos después. Boris le acarició el cabello por un rato y luego también se quedó dormido.

.:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:..:°°°:.

El sábado por la mañana había amanecido un poco nublado pero aun así un rayo de sol había logrado escabullirse por entre las nubes y se había colado por una rendija que había dejado la cortina llegando así hasta el rostro de Pierce que se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio y se tapó la cara con la colcha. Buscó a su lado, tanteando con la mano, el cuerpo que la noche anterior había estado ahí, pero no lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos y encontró el desayuno en una bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche: tostadas, unas con mantequilla y otras con mermelada; pastelitos de cereza que estaba seguro que no habían en la casa; leche con vainilla y una taza de chocolate caliente. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Boris entró por la puerta abierta vestido con los pescadores negros y la camisa azul con la estrella. Llevaba un cuaderno en la mano y tomó la taza con leche de la bandeja, se acercó a Pierce y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Espero que te gusten los pasteles, los hice ésta mañana. Me gusta preparar cosas de vez en cuando.

-Gracias –le dio otro beso en los labios.

Boros se sentó en el suelo mientras Pierce se incorporaba en la cama y daba un trago a su chocolate caliente.

-Vístete, vamos a empezar con tus clases de matemática –dijo el de cabellos fucsias sonriendo a la vez que abría su cuaderno. Pierce le dirigió una mirada matadora.

-¿Es en cerio? ¿Después de lo de anoche quieres que me levante y me ponga a estudiar matemática? Yo prefiero otra cosa –volvió a besarlo pero más largamente-. Además, es sólo simple matemática, luego me puedes enseñar.

Los ojos de Boris se fijaron en los de Pierce y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Sí, sólo es simple matemática –lo besó una vez más y volvió a sentir ese dulce sabor-. Simple matemática… Con sabor a chocolate.

_**Fin**_


End file.
